


【锤基】Home

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Demon Turning, Human Thor, M/M, Vampire Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: 大王恭祝宝宝们新春大吉，还希望喜欢这个短篇小甜饼o(〃'▽'〃)o





	【锤基】Home

**Author's Note:**

> 简介：不老不死的吸血鬼Loki养大了人类小崽子Thor，如今Thor已经大学毕业，按照法则他应当将他轰出巢穴！但等等，这个金发大个子似乎赖上他了？
> 
> Warning：梗最初受“魔女集会”启发，不过没有太多关系，可以无障碍食用～看春晚&躺床上Xjb写，过年随手小甜饼。重点是甜！鹰啸在此恭祝所有宝宝——新春快乐，五运通达，六时吉祥，百福骈臻！  
>  ✧(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ汪！✧(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ汪！✧(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ汪！

“……我以为你已经搬出去了。”Loki推开房门时这样说，他沉默地看着屋内那个赤着上身正在提牛仔裤的金发小怪物。

虽然对方身上蓬勃的肌肉完全不能称之为“小”。

但是22岁的Thor对500岁的自己来说，确实是个小鬼。这个麻烦精是Loki二十多年前在伦敦街头的废弃巷子里捡回来的。那个时候脏呼呼的小怪物蜷缩在旧纸壳箱内，一双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛求助似地瞪向Loki，圣诞节的歌声在耳边响起，Loki眯了眯眼睛，最终选择将对方带回家。

不过作为吸血鬼的劣根性，他决定让Thor跟着圣诞老人姓。Odinson，多么异教徒的姓氏*？他以此祈祷对方可以在成年后迅速滚蛋！

毕竟，任何一个吸血鬼都希望有个安宁的棺材。

“哦，Loki！嘶——”Thor听到声音立即回过头（瞧瞧这糟糕的听力，Loki想），那张蠢蠢的帅脸顿时皱成一团。

“What？！”黑发吸血鬼抿紧削薄的嘴角，抬起眉梢。“别告诉我，你穿个裤子都能夹到手？”

但Thor的眼神显然告诉他，他的判断是正确的。

吸血鬼绅士深深地叹了口气，认命般的走过去，就算Thor如今长得“这——么——大——”，他还是很难不将对方当成一个孩子，毕竟他们相差了好几百岁。在Loki早已将普希金、莫泊桑的文字拆析透彻的时候，Thor Odinson还在痴迷于他的IPhone X。

蠢透了。

“嗨，Dude，你真的不要一个智能机么？”Thor在Loki将他的手指含进口中时这样问道。

Loki的舌尖在Thor的伤口上裹吮一圈，在确认收口后，他才缓缓松开嘴（为成功抚养这个小鬼，他给自己注射了二十多年的Thor血清，让自己品不出Thor的血味）。接着他低下头，双手绕到对方腰后帮Thor缕顺裤腰，就像一直以来做的那样。

“不用，我讨厌电磁波，你的每一条iMessage在我耳里都是刺耳的电流。”

Thor似乎想说什么。

Loki摇摇手指：“而且我也没有那么多约会信息，大个子。”

他养大的Thor Odinson居然意外受欢迎！真不知道那些人类小姑娘如果发现Thor是个连裤子都穿不好的蠢货，并且常年喜欢睡在棺材里，还会不会这样想？Loki显然没有注意到被自己养大的小鬼此刻正垂着头，几近痴迷的看着他。

“好了，套上衣服提上行李，你就可以滚蛋了！”冰凉的手指离开Thor的侧腰，Loki单手叉腰，挑眉看着面前的大块头。

Thanks for Demon，他终于可以摆脱这个愚蠢的人类！

养大的小鬼就需要自己寻找巢穴，而不是一直窝在他这里。

“呃……不可以再通融一下么？”Thor的眼神可怜兮兮的，看起来颇像一只被遗弃的大型金毛。他房间的墙壁上还贴着没有清除掉的赛车队海报，他原本寄希望于Loki会需要他再打扫个房间什么的……

“Out！”

行李箱的滚轮咕咕噜噜的在别墅内老旧的木地板上滚动，最终被过分高壮的金发大块头提溜下楼，Loki当着他的面关上大门。

门“嘭”地一声阖上的时候，Thor的金发甚至被风带着在寒冷的空气里飘荡了下。

Loki反身将瘦削的背脊抵在大门上。翠绿色的眼睛微微眨了眨，事实上，是他的“Thor血清”快要失效了，所以他必须将他赶出去，以防止这个大个子再不离开，自己真的会将他当成年夜饭吃下去。

听说今天是Chinese New Year，Whatever，吸血鬼不过春节，也不过情人节。

**

Thor大概是不能适应普通人类社会的……吧？Loki直起身体后这样想。

他一个人在空空荡荡的大房子里踱步。

他犹记得自己面见过Thor人类蝼蚁的语文老师的事情，因为金发小鬼在作业中写到“我只拥有一个Loki，Loki是全世界最帅的魔法师，我并没有父母这种东西”，语文老师由此认为Thor来自于一个单身家庭，并且Loki这个“单身父亲”并没有给Thor足够好的教育引导。

“您或许应该尝试再寻觅一个伴侣？”涂着蓝指甲油蓄着小胡子的语文老师对Loki抛了个媚眼。

这让优雅的吸血鬼眯起眼睛，他反倒认为Thor“一个Loki”的形容完全没有问题，并且“全世界最帅的魔法师”十分客观贴切，对于一年级的学生来说这简直爆发了无与伦比的文学天赋！

作为奖励，他还将“肌肉增强咒”和“青春痘速增咒”教给了Thor，老实说他不是很确定金发小鬼这么多年有没有偷偷用过，不过他倒是知道那位语文老师在之后请了三天的病假。


End file.
